deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Visigothic Warrior/Bio
The Visigoths were the western branch of the Goths, a group of nomadic Germanic tribes that appeared in mainland Europe in the 3rd century. They spread throughout the territories of the weakening Western Roman Empire come the 5th century, and even sacked Rome itself in 410 under the leadership of Alaric I. The Visigoths established footholds in many regions of Europe after the fall of the Western Roman Empire but were weakened by the invading Moors in Spain and campaigns by the Eastern Roman Empire that attempted to retake old Roman lands, such as those under Flavius Belisarius. Eventually, they were absorbed into the empire of Charlemagne. The armies of the Visigoths were heavily based around cavalry, predominately heavy cavalry backed up by lighter mounted scouts. Infantry occasionally played a wider role, such as at the Battle of Adrianople, in which an allied Gothic army defeated the army of the Eastern Roman Emperor Valens. The Visigothic infantry was armed in a similar manner to their Roman enemies. The Visigoths relied on a levy system for troops, and did not maintain standing armies. Like many armies before and after them, what role a Visigoth would serve in the army depended on their wealth and social standing. The Visigoths had a capricious with the many peoples surrounding them, and during times of peace, would serve as mercenaries to fight in the wars of the Romans, Alans, and Huns. __TOC__ Battle vs. Saracen Soldier (by ReyesRebels) The group of 5 saracen soldiers arrive at the base of a mountain in the plains. Over looking the Visigoth force. The Visigoth leader and sling weilder stop their conversation and look at the Saracens. They decide to go up the mountain. The Saracen leader orders the Bowman to take them out. The Bowman fires 3 shots, missing all of them. The Saracens run up the mountain as the Saracen fires another arrow, killing on of the Visigoths. Saracens: 12345 Visigoths: 1234 The Saracen fires another arrow but the Visigoth leader blocks it with his sheild. The sling weilder flings a rock at the Saracen bowman, hitting him in the head and knocking him down. As he Grips his sword, A visigoth steps on it and Stabs him with the Ger. Saracen: 1234 Visigoth: 1234 The Saracens continue to run up the mountain, the Visigoths not far behind. The Visigoths keep running, jumping over rocks and screaming. The Saracens Keep running and jump behind a boulder. The Saracen leader backs up a few steps and faces a Visigoth soldier. The Visigoth chops down, the Saracen blocks it and tries to hit him with his sheild. The Visigoth ducks and readies his hairus to stab the Saracen. The Saracen chops at the neck of the visigoth before he can kill him. Visigoth: 123 Saracen: 1234 The Saracens Then Stand their ground, but one straggler runs down with his arabic spear and stabs a visigoth in the stomach area. The Visigoth is not dead and clutches his wound, walking up to the Saracen. The Saracen thrusts again and misses. The Visigoth stabes the Saracen in the back of the neck with his Ger. Saracen: 123 Visigoth: 123 The Saracen leader runs with his men back up the mountain and he hides behind a tree. As a visigoth gets near it, he holds his sword out and the Visigoth runs into it. The Saracen the slits his throat and runs higher. Saracen: 123 Visigoth: 12 The saracens watch as the Visigoths near them. The Visigoth Leader thrusts out with the Hairus, and the Saracen dodges it. He hacks down at the Leaders waist. The leader shlashes at the Saracen who jumps back. He prepares to hack down at the leader who stabs him in his exposed chest. Saracen: 12 Visigoth: 12 The Visigoths run towards the other saracen who cowers. The slashes three times at the leader who parrys all of them. HE hits the other visigoth with the guard of his sword but then gets stabbed in the Back by the Leader. Saracen: 1 Visigoth: 12 In the snowy part of the mountain, the saracen Leader waits patiently. As the Visigoth soldier arrives he springs out and slices his leg. The Soldier hacks at the Saracen leader's chest, wounding him. The Visigoth Stabs at him but The saracen blocks it with his Saif. He then Chops the visigoth who blocks it, but stumbles back, allowing the saracen to stab him through the chest. Saracen: 1 Visigoth: 1 The Visigoth leader and the Saracen leader meet. The Saracen slashes at the Visigoth who blocks it and kicks the Saracen. The Saracen hacks down at the Visigoth who blocks it. They then Lock blades, pushing against each other. The Saracen lets go and kicks the Visigoth hin the stomach, forcing him down and then slices his head off. Saracen: 1 Visigoth: 0 The Saracen looks at his bloody blade and shouts to the skies: ALLAH HU AKBAR! and limps away. WINNER: SARACEN Expert's Opinion Saracen was victorious in this match-up due to an advantage in armor and weaponry appropriate such that he not only was well protected from Visigoth's weapons, but also could slash through the latter's armor with relative ease, bringing him the win. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Retiarius (by Aquamanfan2000) The gates of the Colliseum open, and a Retiarius walks into the Arena with a smug grin on his face. The other gates open, and a slim, clean shaved Visigoth captive walks in, Lancea in hand. The drums sound, and the battle begins. The Retiarius draws his gladius. He slashes at the goth, but he deflects with his spear. The Visigoth spins around, and stabs his Gladiator opponent in the leg. The Retiarius flushes with rage. He bats the Visigoth in the face with the pommel of his sword and kicks him away. He runs back to his entrance, where he picks up his Trident and Net. His gladius is then thrown to the sand because of his current weapon choice. The Visigoth throws the spear, but it just barely misses the Retiarius. The Gladiator reengages the Visigoth, ensnaring him in the net. While the net is in his face, the freedom fighter draws his broadsword and cuts himself free. He starts slashing blindly at the Retiarius, cutting his Trident in two. A Hasta is then thrown to him by the crowd, and he beats his foe wildly to the ground with it. He spins and thrusts, catching his opponent in the right eye. The Visigoth screams, and grabs a mace thrown to him by the crowd as well. He slashes at the Retiarius, severing his finger and breaking his shoulder with the mace. The Retiarius then hits the Visigoth in the stomach with the butt of his Lance, catching him off guard. The Visigoth drops his weapons and pulls out his last resort. When he draws his flail, he notices the Retiarius has a gladius in one hand an unsheathed pugio in the other. Because of his broken shoulder, the Retiarius swings wildly. The Visigoth is cut multiple times, landing some glancing blows on his Gladiatorial enemy. As he goes in for one more wild strike after building up his rage, he is suddenly eviscerated. As the Visigoth falls to the ground dead, the Emperor in the stands of the arena raises a wooden sword, symbolizing the Retiarius has earned his freedom. WINNER: Retiarius Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Bios